


Threaten Me?

by Syphus



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, Consensual, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hints of consensual noncon, Hot Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Threats of Violence, Verbal Sex, corpsekkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/pseuds/Syphus
Summary: “Wait Sykkuno threatened somebody?Can you do that to me next round?I wanna hear it.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 661
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Threaten Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is fiction based on real people. Ship privately. Do not link this to the people mentioned or force the ship on them. This is just for fun and if either person says they are uncomfortable with this type of work, the fic will be taken down immediately.
> 
> Enjoy!

The call picked up immediately.

“Uh… Sykkuno?”

“Hey, Corpse.” The voice on the other side was soft, toned down from his normal stream chatter. “That was a pretty good game, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah it was. You did good, I’m proud of you.”

“Aw, thanks Corpse. But that’s not why we’re calling, is it?” Sykkuno’s voice dipped low and Corpse felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Well, no. I wanted to hear your voice. Um, preferably like… like how you talked during the stream.”

“Like how I talk to chat?” Sykkuno teased, and Corpse could hear the smile in his voice.

“No, no, like- like how we talked behind the stabilizer thing. You uh, you threatened me? Kind of. That was… nice. Yeah.”

Shuffling came through from the other side of his headset. “Corpse... “ Sykkuno asked, “Do you want me to threaten you?”

Corpse swallowed hard. “Yes,  _ please.” _

“Anything I shouldn’t say?”

“Oh, uh-” He paused and ran through his thoughts, trying to remember. “I guess just, don’t threaten my family. That’s a hard no.”

“Sure thing, love. Y’know you’re not too far from the OfflineTV house. I don’t know your address, but I’ve heard you talk. I think I could find you. Or maybe sweet talk you into telling me where you live?” His voice rose a little in pitch, but didn’t fail to send bolts of pleasure into Corpse’s chest with each word. “I’d come over, unannounced, with a little grocery bag of supplies. I’ll climb through your bedroom window in the night and pin you to the bed.”

Corpse shifted in his chair, grunting with the new stretch in his pants.

“I’ll tie you up with these really nice silk ropes I have. They’re black. I think they would compliment your skin really well, don’t you?”

He could only pant and huff into his mic in reply.

“Corpse, I want you to answer me. Do you think they look nice?”

“Yes, god, yes they look amazing,” Corpse groaned.

“I’m glad. I bought them just for you. Once you’re tied down, I’ll blindfold and gag you and strip off all your clothes. You won’t need those at all, hm? That little bag of mine has some fun tools.” Sykkuno chuckled on the other side of the call, and Corpse could feel it rush deep into his stomach. He unzipped and pulled down his pants swiftly, rushing to grab the lube from his desk drawer. “I don’t know if I would know where to start. So many options, so much potential. I wonder if you’ll scream for help. You would sound so amazing with that lovely voice of yours.

“I’ll start easy, something simple. I’ll wrap my hands around your neck and watch you struggle in fear.” Corpse wrapped a thick hand around his cock and moaned into the voice call. “I’ll tighten my grip around your throat, watch the bruises bloom under my fingers. I need you to do that for me. You’re wearing a headset, aren’t you? Be useful, Corpse. Choke yourself for me.”

Corpse nodded in response and wrapped his free hand around the front of his throat. He held on tight and gagged as Sykkuno continued.

“I wonder how long you’ll last. When should I stop, Corpse? When you lose color in your face? When you faint? Would you want me to fuck you while you’re passed out, all tied up and gagged just for me?”

Corpse could only moan in response. His hand moved faster and faster against his cock, and if he closed his eyes he could pretend his own hand was Sykkuno’s, pressed against his neck.

“I won’t bother prepping you. You don’t need it, since you’re such a slut.” At this, Corpse whined with need. “You like that, don’t you? You like being a slut. After this, you won’t want to be fucked by anyone but me. You’ll be my own personal cocksleeve.” Corpse whimpered and a few tears ran down his cheeks.

“Your ass will feel so tight around my cock, Corpse. God, you’d feel so good,” Sykkuno rasped. His breath was starting to get rougher, and Corpse could tell the other man was nearing his own limit. “I’m not done with you yet. I did bring one other tool. You’d be blindfolded, but I think you’ll be able to figure it out pretty quickly. You’re such a smart boy, hm? Cold metal pressed up against your stomach… How many cuts do you think it would take for you to bleed out under my knife? I’d even-” His breath hitched, “I’d get your name carved into it. Just for you.”

Corpse gasped beneath his own hand, whimpering at the thought of the blade slicing open his skin. “Sykkuno,  _ please…” _

“What is it, Corpse? What do you want me to do for you?”

“Fuck me, Sykkuno. I’m begging you,  _ please _ fuck me.”

“Anything for you, baby.” Corpse tightened his hands around his cock and throat and whined as he felt pleasure build. More tears ran down his face. “I’ll fuck you into the mattress until you see stars. I’ll flay your skin open until you bleed out. I’ll choke you until all you can remember is the smell of my cologne. How long will you last, Corpse? You’re almost there?”

“Yes, god,  _ yes _ , I’m so close, Sykkuno,” Corpse whined into the mic.

“Cum for me, baby. Cum for me while I choke you out.”

Corpse gasped and his eyes flew open as he orgasmed, an explosion of pleasure shooting through his body as he came. He released his throat as he rode out the final waves. On the other end of the call, he could hear Sykkuno grunting through his own orgasm.

“Fuck, Sykkuno, you sound so beautiful.”

Sykkuno huffed into the voice call. “Uh- thanks, Corpse. You too.”

He looked down at the mess in his lap and glanced at the clock on his computer. “You’re a bad influence.”

“M- me? I’m the bad influence? You asked me to threaten you in front of thousands of people!”

“And you did it,” Corpse chuckled. He reached for a handful of tissues and started to clean himself up. “Though I’m glad we waited until after the stream.”

“Eh heh, me too.”

“You uh…” Corpse paused in wiping the tears off his face. “Do you actually… have those things you mentioned?”

He could hear the grin come through over the call. “Oh, you mean the ropes? Or the gag and blindfold?”

“Y-yeah, those. And uh-”

“Oh, Corpse,” Sykkuno hummed. “I didn’t know you were into knife play.”

“I- um, well-”

“A friend gifted me a knife with my name carved into it a few years ago. I just sort of started collecting them after that. So, yeah. And I happen to be holding one that would look really pretty with your skin tone.”

“That’s… really fucking hot.” Sykkuno laughed and Corpse slipped down in his chair, letting the dirty tissues fall to the floor.

“Well maybe when I see you next, I can bring it?”

“Yeah, that- yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll are bad influences and I love you so much
> 
> Lmk if I should add any other tags/warnings


End file.
